1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, especially to an electrical connector having soldering tails soldered on a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, more and more electrical connectors have made in a sunk-in-board type along with the miniature trend of the electronic products. A common sunk type connector comprises a metal shell, an insulative housing assembled within the shell and a plurality terminals received in the housing. The shell includes an upper wall and a pair of side walls extending from the two opposite sides of the upper wall. Each side wall defines a soldering tail thereon and the soldering tail comprises a holding portion bent outwards from the side wall and an inserting tail bent downwards from the end of the holding portion. The inserting tail is perpendicular to the PCB and the holding portion is parallel with the PCB, the holding portion covers on the PCB after the inserting tails are inserted into the holes through the PCB.
The soldering tail would form an arc chamfer at the intersection of the holding portion and the inserting tail while bending the inserting tail downwards from the holding portion. When the inserting tails are inserted into the aperture with a small dimension, the chamfer will easily interfere with the edge of the aperture and the holding portion will not abut against the PCB, thereby a distance forming between the holding portion and the PCB. Furthermore, the holding portion can't be manufactured completely flat currently so that the holding portion would not abut against the PCB too.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical connector to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.